My Online Friend
by ClanFIRE
Summary: Weiss, a hopeless romantic, was desperate enough to use a dating website. Will She find love? Who knows?(White Rose fanfic Rated T for language)


Weiss Shnee was **Desperate** to find love. She tried asking friends for advice, but she was told small trivial things liketo be herself. Even though she was desperate, Weiss would never even consider trying dating websites. Weiss would describe dating websites as "a room full of strangers deprived of attention"

One day however, the **VERY** prideful Weiss Shnee was forced to swallow said pride as she entered her information in a dating website. The site seemed honest enough bearing the undoubtedly, self-given title of **"best dating website for the LGBTQ community!"**

Weiss herself was openly lesbian. She became interested in women after an extremely violent breakup with a college classmate by the name of Neptune. After Weiss informed Neptune that she wanted to split, the man became hysterical and threatened to harm her. Later that week however, Neptune's threats were fulfilled as he banged on Weiss' door late at night with a knife. Once Weiss opened the door, Neptune lunged that blade forward and managed to strike Weiss on her left eye. The authorities were then called and Neptune was jailed.

After setting up her acount, Weiss was then tasked to wait until the website gave her a match to message. After 20 minutes, Weiss finally received a notification. Her match was **Ruby Rose, age 21, sexual orientation: bisexual**

Ruby was the first to send a message it read,"Hello!!"

Weiss responded with a measly,"Greetings."

"Woah! Fancy!"

"It was just a simple gesture, it's nothing to celebrate over."

"Well all the people I've encountered usually respond with an overly casual 'hey' or 'hi' it's nice to find someone with actual decency."

"I wouldn't know. You're my first match."

"Oh. Well here's a little tip, if this doesn't work out, you're gonna come across some fake accounts, it's probably just some creep that wants your phone number."

"Well, then maybe that's another reason why we should try and make this work."

"Yeah I guess."

"Miss Rose you seem very interesting, would you mind if I got to know you in person."

"That would be great!!"

"Would I be correct to presume that you reside in the city of Vale?"

"Yeah, I live in Vale."

"Would you like to exchange phone numbers"

"Sure here's my number, 1-XXX-XXXX"

"Here's mine 1-XXX-XXXX"

"Do you mind if I shoot you a text?"

"Not at all."

X-Ruby's house-X

Ruby Rose was preparing for her date with Weiss. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her muscular legs in just the right ways. She had a red long sleeve shirt with little pandas on the front. She wore her glasses and her signature red beanie. She dubbed the look "simple but stylish."

As Ruby was leaving her house she heard a familiar voice behind her,"Hold it right there Ruby Rose! Where do you think you're going," it was Ruby's loving, older, _totally NOT_ overprotective(her words), half-sister Yang.

"Well...um...I'm meeting this friend an-"

Before she could finish Yang suddenly cuts her off,"Friend? Which one of your friends? Jaune? Nora? Ren? Phyrra? Penny? Just tell me who and I'll let you go."

"Well...you see I kinda met her onli-"

She was again cut of by Yang,"No," Yang's tone was flat.

"W-What? Why not?"

"RUBY ROSE I WILL NOT AND I REPEAT **I-WILL-NOT-LET-YOU-LEAVE-THIS-HOUSE-TO-MEET-SOME-STRANGER!"** Yang shouted on the top of her lungs putting emphasis on each word,"What you _will_ do is go to your room lock the door and think about what you're doing."

"Ugh. This is BULLSHIT!" Ruby spouted as she stormed off into her room.

"Ruby Rose you will not use profane words while living in this household."

 _Silence._

"Ruby?" Yang called out checking to see if her sister had calmed down. She then heard the loud bang of the fire escape ring out from the alley next to their apartment building. Realizing that Ruby had tried to sneak off, Yang followed her instead of intervening with her great escape.

X-The Park-X

Weiss was waiting at a fountain in a nearby park. She was wearing a white frilly blouse, perfect for the summer time, and a pair of jeans that hugged her legs just the right way. She was waiting for her supposed date that she agreed to meet, at the exact location she was at, 30 minutes ago.

Her patience was dwindling. She then stood up, ready to leave, when suddenly, she was on the ground staring gazing out on to her assailant.

"Hey! Watch where you're going."

Ruby's words came out like a floodgate making her speech nearly uncomprehendable,"Oh my god I'm super sorry. You see I had an arrangement with this person and we were supposed to meet here and my sister was being a pest so I had to sneak out and I forgot my car keys so I had to sprint here and I'm like super duper late so she probably left already and I probably missed my only opportunity to start a meaningful relationship and I my gosh I'm still on you sorry!"

"Wait you're Ruby Rose?!?!"

Ruby's speech started to pick up in speed,"Oh, are you Weiss? I'm super sorry I was like 30 minutes late an-"

Weiss cut Ruby off, by putting her forefinger against Ruby's lips, and spoke up,"First of all calm down. And secondly I don't mind waiting a couple minutes after schedule but please try not to be late next time."

"Oh, then shall we continue with our date."

"I'd love to," just as she said those words she noticed a rather odd yellow color in a bush nearby, she eventually shrugged it off, thinking it was a simple bird, and followed her date to a restaurant that they had reserved.

X-TheDate-X

The date went on like any other date would. The two chatted for minutes, talking about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and such. They got to know each other's family life and upbringing. They both found out that both their mothers had passed not too long after they were born.

They ate a cafe called the " _Fleur de lis"_ Weiss ate there often and as such made friends with the staff. Her best friend there was Coco Adele, the head chef. Coco even offered them her latest creation " _The Shark Bite."_

All in all Weiss would consider their date a success. After their lunch, Ruby offered to walk Weiss back to her car."I had a really wonderful time, Weiss,"Ruby uttered as she accompanied Weiss.

"As did I," Weiss responded,"I guess I'll keep in touch with you. Maybe I'll text you later."

"I'll look for it," Ruby responded as they reached Weiss' car. Weiss then turned around and held both of Ruby's hands. They stared at each other for, who knows how long, until Weiss made a move puckering her lips and ever so slowly inching closer to Ruby. Ruby reciprocated the motion mirroring Weiss.

"What do yo think you're doing Ruby Rose!" A familiar voice echoed through the park right before Ruby's lips touched Weiss'.

"YANG!!" Ruby's voice clearly furious,"What are you doing?!?!"

"Ruby, I think that's about enough for a first date. I'm getting off topic here, you still have to get punished for sneaking off, rather horribly might I add."

"Sorry Weiss I think I'm gonna have to leave you here. Trust me, it's for _your_ safety," Weiss looked lonely as Ruby was turning around to leave.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something," before Weiss even had the chance to part her lips to respond, it was already interlocked into Ruby's own. They both moaned into the kiss. Each felt as if the kiss was going to last forever but before it did an irritated pair off hands had literally pulled them a part.

Ruby shouted,"I'LL CALL YOU!!" As she was getting carried over Yang's shoulder.

X-X

 **A/N: Ok I meant rewrite this fic a few weeks after it came out but school had to get in the way(you know SATs and such). I had finally got the time to rewrite it and remove a scene that didn't really need to be there. Anyway, I'm planning on releasing a new fic(maybe multi-chapter but don't count on it) some time soon. Remember to leave a review and to point out any mistake in my spelling/grammar I would appreciate the help. Thank you as always for reading my story/stories.**

 **P.S. If you are familiar with The Great Weiss Shark's work and got the reference In the date scene great job on you. I really love their work.**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


End file.
